From the DE-OS 31 06 719 a bread toaster is known comprising a closed casing shell which encases the toasting chamber region with heating elements and reflectors. The casing shell additionally comprises an air guide duct extending from the inlet opening situated on the floor side up to an outlet opening situated in the cover plate at the upper side of the bread toaster. The closed casing shell forms the outermost shell of the casing and the air guide duct is arranged in such a way that the rising air cools the casing shell by convection.
Measurements have shown that particularly after several toasting cycles temperatures of up to 95.degree. C. can occur at the upper side of the casing despite the air guide duct. These high temperatures are disadvantageous. In addition, they also occur in the casing shell in the area of the feed and discharge opening for the material to be toasted in the bread toaster. This leads to the danger of burning.
A further option for reducing the outer casing temperature is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,825. This known bread toaster comprises in its interior a thermal insulating material. The thermal insulating material protects the air guide duct from the toasting chamber zone. In order to achieve a sufficient thermal protection effect it is necessary to provide the insulating material with a sufficient thickness, which leads to a widening of the casing. In addition, the protection effect is substantially aimed more towards the side walls than towards the upper region of the bread toaster. In the upper region it is difficult to adjust the plate-like insulating material to the shape of the bread toaster and the air guide duct.
Furthermore, from the EP 201 818 an electric bread toaster is known with a meander-shaped cooling system for the casing. The meander-shaped cooling system reaches casing temperatures which lie in the area of skin temperature. The width of the known bread toaster also increases due to the meander-shaped course of the air guide duct.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to create a bread toaster of the class-forming type which achieves an improved cooling effect particularly in the upper and outer casing region at reduced widths of the casing.